srythfandomcom-20200214-history
The Winter Realm of Akamikilak
This limited-time explorable scenario is the location of the Christmas/Yuletide 2010 event, Quest:The Great Palobread Man Roundup Mechanics * Reset timer is 120 minutes * Base explorations is 20 * Characters receive bonus explorations from Woodsmanship: skill level/5 (rounded down) * Max explorations is 60 Combat tips * All palobread man combats are scaled, so your MR is largely irrelevant. Since you can go back whenever you want, your NvR is also not critical. Concentrate on increasing your SP. * All palobread man combats are subduing fights. This means three things: ** No harmful powers: Only Divination (though almost useless), Shadow Magic (not too brilliant either), Fortification and Restoration are allowed. ** A reduced melee damage table, meaning longer combats. Normal, Aggresive and Defensive styles are one and the same. You can suffer a comparatively high amount of damage in every combat because of this, even if each individual foe has low SP. ** Item powers trigger normally. Weapons with either healing abilities (like the Hale Blade) or frequent specials are very recommended. * You can heal with Restoration between any two combats. Encounters Regular Encounters * Nothing of interest * 1-4 Rine Beetles - all are 3@72 and you can flee at any time - even without engaging them at all. You can find gold and/or loot after the fight Wooden Box After each Palobread Men encounter, you may find a wooden box wrapped in colored ribbon. When opened, it emits a same-colored glow. Palobread Men There are several different encounters involving palobread men. You usually must fight and subdue them in battle to capture them in your . If you fight them, you face a random colored (black, blue, brown, green, red, silver, yellow, or white) and clothed (booted, hatted, mittened, scarfed, or vested) . If there are more than 5 palobread men in the encounter, each enemy after the fifth is a slightly tougher . For defeating each group of palobread men, you get some (8-16) general XP and several (1-4) sparkling baubles. The possible baubles are: * * * * * * You can also find a wooden box (see above), but this happens only once in a while Christmas tree decoration Some palobread men are decorating an evergreen tree. In addition to fighting the normal enemies, the last one you face is a . Sled pull A large palobread man is pulling a sled of normal-sized palobread men. In addition to fighting the normal enemies, the last one you face is a . Snowball fight You see palobread men having a snowball fight. After they spot you, you dodge 2-4 snowballs thrown at you (for no experience): * Fortification (50+), Elementalism (50+), Telekinesis (50+) * Then, you have to fight and capture them (see above). Sobbing palobread man You can attempt to comfort a distraught palobread man: * If you are successful, you get: * 16 general XP * 16 Diplomacy XP * Capture 1 palobread man If you fail the check, or decide to attack him: * Other You may find palobread men building a snowman, marching in a band, singing carols, staring North, toasting marshmallows, or wandering aimlessly. Once they spot you, they immediately attack! (See above.) With the exception of the Sobbing palobread man all encounters feature a group of palobread men - no less than 3 and no more than 8 in each group. An Icy Cave (Special Location) You can't enter the cave. The purpose of this location is currently unknown. A Lone Evergreen Tree (Special Location) If you USE your collected baubles at this location, you get 8 general XP for each bauble placed on the tree. A Snowy Basin (Special Location) There is the chance to use a special item here, although which item is currently unknown. Category:Limited-time events Category:Explorable Locations